Those younger days
by anifanatical
Summary: As children growing up together in the royal families, Kaien, Yoruichi, and Byakuya search for sources of fun and an escape from their strict lifestyles. :: Fun :: Pairings None :: Collab **Invalid timeline in relation to real series**


Disclaimer – Bleach and all related characters used in this fanfiction are property of Tite Kubo-sama.

**()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()**

The sun shone brightly over Soul Society and the wind danced through the town, playing in the leaves of the trees when it came to the gardens of the noble families. The cool breeze purred over the back of a young man's neck as he sat behind a bush and peered through its thick branches. He was crouching low so that his spiky black hair couldn't be seen over the top of the hedge and was silently scanning the open grassy area beyond his hiding spot. The soft breeze stopped and all was quiet for a moment. Then a quick, harsh wind ruffled his hair and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ha! Found you, Kaien!" A girl laughed as she stood over him, her short, violet hair shining in the sunlight.

The boy laughed as well and kicked her shins lightly, "No fair using shunpo when I can't! How am I supposed to run if I can't see you coming, Yoruichi?"

"Even if you could see me, you wouldn't be able to outrun me so it doesn't make sense either way," she said and she grabbed a hold of his hair and dragged him to his feet.

"Ow ow! Alright!"

"Yoruichi? Kaien?," called another, slightly deeper voice. Another black haired boy appeared, blinking over at them, "Ah! She caught you again!" he crowed, laughing suddenly.

"It's not my fault! I'm at a disadvantage playing with two insanely fast runners," Kaien said indignantly though he was grinning.

"Hey, there you are, Byakuya! Where were you hiding?" Yoruichi asked, finally releasing the tight hold she had on Kaien's hair.

Byakuya grinned back at them.

"I can't tell you that," he teased, "Then you'll know one of my hiding spots!"

"Aw, c'mon. Please?" Yoruichi persisted. But the other boy stubbornly folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Kaien slipped an arm around Byakuya's shoulders and nudged him in the side with his other. "You'll tell me though, right, buddy? Like I said, I'm always at a disadvantage here! If I could hide better then I wouldn't have to worry about running when I'm seen!"

Byakuya chuckled at that and nudged Kaien back.

"Hmm... Well maybe..." he finally relented after a moment. Yoruichi let out a gasp and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm hurt!" she declared before pouting.

"Aha! That's cause Bya-kun here and I are best buds! You're just a girl," Kaien grinned evilly for a moment before he was flat on his back again with Yoruichi pinning him down.

"Just a girl who can kick your butt," she sneered.

"My, my, that's not a very appropriate position," Byakuya chanted with a smirk. Yoruichi turned her gaze to him and glared, but Byakuya just laughed, holding up his hands.

"Maybe she likes this position," Kaien hummed, and licked his lips. Yoruichi looked disgusted for a moment but then smirked and slowly lowered herself further onto Kaien.

"Maybe I do," she purred. She had gotten face to face with Kaien and was staring lustfully into his eyes. He returned the action and they sat like that for a second before Kaien suddenly puckered his lips and mimicked a kissing sound. Yoruichi yanked hard on his hair and stood up swiftly, laughing.

Byakuya chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Hm?" Yoruichi looked at him, smirking, "Didn't like it, Bya-chan?" she purred and sauntered over to him. Byakuya gave an arrogant, lordly look to her. "Is Bya-chan not interested in girls?" she teased, walking two fingers up his chest.

Kaien snickered from the ground, massaging his head.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya sighed mournfully, "But not right now."

"Oh my!" Yoruichi exclaimed and laughed, "Better watch out Kaien!"

"Sorry, buddy. I like you an' all but... not like that," Kaien said with false remorse, standing up and giving Byakuya a pat on the shoulder.

Byakuya smirked at him.

"Oh? We'll see about that," he purred. It was obvious he was playing around, which is also why Yoruichi burst out laughing.

Trying hard to keep from also cracking up, Kaien backed away and waved a hand casually in front of his face, "Sorry, you just aren't my type. I prefer those with more..." he did a short and quick shunpo to behind Yoruichi and slid his hands down her sides, "curves."

Yoruichi whipped around, about to nail him in the face. Byakuya gave a soft 'tsk'.

"Ah, very well," he finally said after a moment, "Oh, it's getting late..."

Kaien sighed and stood up, having ducked to avoid any attack from Yoruichi. "Dinner with all those proper people never has caught my interest," he said.

Byakuya smiled at them both.

"I don't blame you," he admitted, "So many mannerisms and such..."

"Yeah really," Yoruichi sighed, "Oh well. We get to deal with it for a few more years and then we're free!"

Kaien didn't say anything for a minute but then a wild grin spread across his face. "We could be free tonight..." he said slowly. After receiving curious looks from the other two he continued, "Why don't we skip dinner and sneak out for the night?"

Byakuya gave an uneasy glance back where his home was. Yoruichi, however, was all for it.

"I better not..." the black-haired boy said softly.

"Don't tell me you _want_ to go and sit with all those adults and eat silently!?" Kaien asked, wide-eyed. The muscles by his mouth twitched as he held back his smile.

"I really don't think I should," Byakuya insisted, biting his lip as he turned his gaze to the ground for a moment, "I don't know what kind of trouble I'd be in for..."

"What can they do to us? They worst they'd do is lock is in our rooms for a day."

"My parents think of all kinds of ways to punish me," Byakuya grumbled, "I'll see you guys later..."

"Are you sure? I could get you out of trouble," Yoruichi offered.

"How would ya' manage to do that? Could ya' do it for me too?" Kaien asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Yoruichi said with a grin. Byakuya sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well... all right..." he relented.

"Alright!" Kaien cheered. He threw an arm around each of his friend's shoulders and began to march them away from the nobles' houses.

"Where should we go?" Yoruichi asked as she wrapped her own arm around Kaien's shoulders and marched happily along with him.

Byakuya merely shrugged, mimicking Yoruichi's actions. She pouted at him before glancing expectantly over at Kaien.

"Uh well... We still need dinner, right?" Kaien said, "But I feel up to a little adventure... How about we slip out into Rukongai and find some place to eat?"

"Sounds good to me!" Yoruichi said with a wide grin. Byakuya smiled.

"Sure," he agreed, "We'll see how commoners act," he teased, smirking now.

Kaien assumed an overly dignified voice as he addressed his friend, "Oh dear me, Bya-kun. That's no way to speak of our good people!"

Yoruichi snickered when Byakuya blinked.

"You sounded like my father right there," he pointed out.

"Scary," Kaien admitted. "Let's head for West Rukongai. It's pretty decent there and I'm sure we could find some food."

**()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()**

**Author's Note: **This fic is currently on hold because Senpai and I never seemed to get back to it after out first rp session. I thought I'd upload it anyway just to keep a record of it. I'd still appreciate some feedback on it though.


End file.
